


Sex Kitten

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kitten Niall, M/M, Pet Play, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new kitten who just wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten

"Good kitty," Harry praised, running his hands through Niall's hair. "Good kitty."

Niall mewed, pressing himself against the younger boy's legs. Harry's fingers trailed down his spine, tracing the edge of the butt plug. Niall shivered, shifting nervously on his four legs. He rubbed his head against Harry's knee, looking up at him pleadingly. The younger understood, beginning to pump the butt plug in and out slowly. Niall sighed contently, purring quietly.

Harry tugged on his kitten's collar. "Up," he said, patting the bed beside him.

Niall leapt up, rubbing his head against the curly-haired boy's arm and looking down at his cock. Harry ran his fingers over Niall's lips, stroking the inside of his cheek with his thumb.

"Does my kitty want to suck me off?" he asked.

Niall nodded and mewed again. Harry took his thumb out of the smaller boy's mouth and pushed his head down towards his cock. Niall kissed the head lightly before sucking gently at the tip and slowly taking more and more of Harry's member into his mouth. Harry didn't force him down, knowing his kitten liked to go at his own pace. Instead, he stroked the blonde locks, murmuring sweet nothings and letting out the occasional gasp. Niall, encouraged by his owner's reaction, moved faster, bobbing up and down. Harry threw his head back, moaning loudly and trying not to thrust upwards.

"That's- that's enough," he panted, gently pulling his kitten off of him. Niall mewed in protest. He hadn't got to taste Harry's come yet. Harry stroked his cheek, smiling. "I have other plans."

Niall brightened, sitting up and pawing at the younger boy's arm the best he could with his kitten gloves. Harry laughed, forcefully pushing Niall around so his arse was facing his owner. Pumping the butt plug in and out a few times, Harry pulled it out fully, laying it down on the bed beside the pair. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Niall's hole, making the eldest shiver. As Harry licked a thick stripe over his hole, Niall let out a strangled moan, mewing sadly when Harry pulled back.

Harry stroked himself quickly, before slowly pushing himself into his kitten. Niall pushed himself back towards the taller boy, crying out at the sudden intrusion. Harry immediately stopped, reaching under the smaller boy to fondle his cock and balls.

"Ready, kitty?" he asked, his voice almost a purr.

Niall mewed frantically, pushing himself further onto Harry's cock. Harry took this as a signal to move, so he started slowly, gaining speed. It wasn't long after that he was pounding into the blonde boy, smacking Niall's arse with every second thrust. Niall was moaning, crying out every few moments. Pleasure had overtaken pain a long time ago.

Reaching forward to stroke his kitten's ears, Harry stopped inside of Niall, who mewed curiously. Carefully removing himself, Harry pulled Niall around to face him and sat back on his heels, stroking his cock. Niall half-opened his mouth, realising what his owner meant to do. With a little shout, Harry came over his kitten's face and chest, purposefully missing his mouth.

Niall mewed, disappointed. Harry chuckled, leaning forward and scooping his come off of Niall's skin, holding his fingers in front of the blonde's lips. With kittenish licks, Niall licked Harry's fingers clean again and again, until the only come left on him was the small drops hanging from his eyelashes. Harry kissed those away, licking his lips seductively once he was finished.

Harry made to crawl under the covers and turn out the light. Niall mewed loudly, butting his head against the younger boy's arm. Harry looked round, eyebrows raised, as Niall cast his gaze down to his own rock hard cock.

"You want me to get you off?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Niall mewed frantically, butting his head against Harry's arm again. "I don't know, have you been a good kitty for me?"

Niall mewed again, placing kisses on the curly-haired boy's arm and side. Harry reached over and took hold of his kitty's cock, jerking him off roughly. It didn't take long before Niall came over Harry's chest. The younger boy gave him a disapproving look and Niall immediately began licking his come from Harry's chest.

As soon as his owner was clean, Niall lay down on the bed, burrowing his head into the pillow and curling up into a ball. Harry removed his ears and kitten gloves, stroking his blonde locks as he whispered, "Niall. Come up, Niall."

The Irish boy sighed contently, stretching out. Harry smiled, pulling the thick duvet over both of them and lying down himself. The couple lay in silence.

Niall peeked over the covers, pressing his hand against his boyfriend's back. "Harry?" he asked. "Did I do good?"

Harry rolled over, smiling. "You did brilliantly, Nialler," he praised, kissing the older boy's forehead.

Niall nuzzled into Harry's neck. "Love you," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to the younger boy's collarbone.

"Love you too," Harry told him, holding him tighter.


End file.
